1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recorder having a chart, a chart feed mechanism for feeding the chart, and a recording head movable perpendicularly to a direction in which the chart is fed for recording data on the chart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known example of the above described recorder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,389. In this recorder, to load a chart in a chart feed mechanism, it is necessary to manually pick up a chart from a chart stock, direct the chart along the chart feed mechanism, and then pull the chart until it reaches a feed roller in the chart feed mechanism. This procedure is cumbersome and time consuming. Also, disadvantageously, after the chart has been loaded on the feed roller, the chart has to be tensioned by driving the recorder for a while to see if the chart will be fed completely. Such a process is time consuming and requires added operator attention.